extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/Falling in the Black: Chapter 14 Snippet
The circle of Bohrok advanced closer still, blocking off the tunnel behind them. Torlo’s eyes surveyed them edgily, trying to determine whether or not he, Sarnii and Connla could overwhelm their three Lehvak attackers. It took slightly longer than it should have for it to dawn on him that he had no hope. “''You will obey the Brotherhood of Makuta,” grated the black and silver-armored Bohrok in the shadows. Even with its bulky, hefty little legs, it advanced forwards to where the Matoran were huddled, like a chess piece being pushed across a board. The Nuhvok-Kal’s head twitched up and down, examining them contemptuously with a cold regard only slightly more piercing than Sarnii’s. The Le-Matoran was gripping his Mental Bolt Launchers so hard that his knuckles were bone-white. He was a fraction of a second from opening fire when his Vo-Matoran companion kicked him. “Leave it,” she snapped. “Try anything stupid and we’ll all be killed on the spot.” “Then what do we do?” hissed Connla, the Matoran of Water, her voice cracking with fear. She, too, was a single jittery moment away from lashing out with her weapons. Torlo glanced at Iolan, standing at the Nuhvok-Kal’s side, impartial to the conflict. The traitor had walked them right into this trap, leaving them with only one option. “Surrender,” ordered the Vo-Matoran, raising her hands into the air meekly. There was a tense moment, but neither Torlo nor Connla yielded. There was no movement in the passageway until the Nuhvok-Kal’s head swiveled and fixed on Sarnii. “''Are you the leader of this group?” “No, she isn’t” interjected the Zatth-wearer fiercely. “I am.” The Elite Bohrok’s dome rotated, the neon tips of its cold eyes focusing on the Le-Matoran. His Kanohi reflected the emerald glow like stone. “''Discard your weapons,” it ordered. Nobody moved. “''Immediately!” boomed Nuhvok-Kal. “''Obey!” “Do it,” grunted Torlo, after a pause. His Mental Bolt Launchers dropped to the ground at his feet worthlessly. Sarnii and Connla exchanged worried expressions then threw their own tools aside. There was a mechanical whirl and the Nuhvok’s silver faceplate began to glow, creating the silhouette of a Krana. Its eyes whirred like a set of telescopic lenses, like two metal detectors. A Krana Ja Kal – Radar. “''No concealed energy or projectile weapons detected.” “Told you,” grunted Torlo quietly. “''Silence!” barked their attacker, catching the Matoran of Air by surprise and making him flinch. Its headpiece rotated towards the three Lehvak lurking on the other side of the captives. “''Destroy the weapons!” All three Bohrok took an identical step forwards, twitching and readjusting in unison, their Acid Shields pivoting to point at the gadgets and instruments lying on the cave floor. There were three separate bright flares and the discarded tools were melted into thick, green slag. Sarnii seemed like she was either going to attack or make a break for the tunnel back up the way they had come. Knowing the cut-throat nature of the Vo-Matoran it would probably be the latter. Either action would result in death. Connla, also, was visibly shaking. But this was due to simple terror. She had one hand clamped over her mouth, as if try to stop herself from being sick. Her eyes were so wide that they were almost circles. “''Walk this way,” commanded the Nuhvok-Kal, blundering round to position itself at the front of the group, Iolan following faithfully behind. “''Move! Disobedience will result in execution!” Torlo shot a hateful glare at the treacherous Ta-Matoran then nudged Sarnii and Connla forwards. “Stick with me,” he muttered. “I’ll handle this.” Connla looked uncertainly at him. “Really?” The Le-Matoran snorted, trying to adopt as jaunty a tone as possible as the group of Matoran fell in behind the Bohrok-Kal and his Ta-Matoran accomplice. The three Lehvak clunked along after them. The two female Matoran fell in behind Torlo, walking stiffly down the corridor with odd, awkward steps. It was hard to not picture an invisible length of chain being shackled to their ankles. An illusory net had been thrown over the Matoran as the stumbled ahead, into unknown territory. The mysterious Bohrok-Kal led the uncooperative cordon until they finally arrived at a stone ledge. Just in case the Matoran didn’t get the message, the three Lehvak herded them closer. When they reached the precipice, they stopped. No one wanted to go too near the abyss. “What’re they going to do?” asked Sarnii under her breath. “Throw us off?” But a heavy whine of machinery was already filling the air as a large, flat metal surface suddenly rose up adjacent to the ledge. There were two Pahrak Va on the platform, one of them positioned next to a small control podium. It made an adjustment with its thin, robotic right hand and the platform moved closer to the edge, hovering on antigravity thrusters. “A lift,” Sarnii remarked coldly. “It looks like we were expected.” “That’s true,” nodded Torlo. He took a deep breath. “They’re letting us live, we got escorted by one of their Elite Bohrok-Kal, and '' they’re giving us a fancy levitating, mechanical elevator.” He looked carefully at Connla. “Why do you think that is?” The blue-armored Matoran shrugged but made no reply. Iolan led the way, struggling onto the metal stage. It bobbed fractionally under his weight, like a raft floating on a stream. His weak little legs buckled and he fell to his knees, exclaiming in pain. There was room for a dozen Matoran or so, but the Bohrok ignored both the prisoners and their Ta-Matoran ally, forming a rough square around their captives. The platform started to descend once the final Lehvak had boarded. Eventually they couldn’t even see the top of the cliff, it just rose up like a vast, dark wall, blotting out their escape route. “The Bohrok came to me in my sleep,” grunted the Calix-wearer unevenly. “Three weeks ago. They foresaw the arrival of Toa Santis in our village and warned me that his presence must be monitored. They reached out to me with their Krana. I’d been living in agony for years, harassed by every step.” “And they promised to fix your legs,” grunted Torlo. Iolan scowled in blunt fury. “''Shut up, Torlo!” he snapped. “You don’t know what I had to put up with every waking second.” “There were other ways,” shrugged the Le-Matoran absently. “Ways that didn’t involve betrayal and murder. You killed Fiancha. Didn’t you?” There was an awkward pause that was disrupted only by the hum of electricity. “I was told to,” muttered Iolan. “My end of the bargain. There were no Rahkshi. I shoved him over the edge then made up a cover story.” “And Turas’ Infected Kanohi?” Iolan sighed again. “My handiwork also. I rubbed a dead Kraata that I found in the Kanohi Storage on it before I gave it to him. Then I just stepped back and watched the Naming Day parade pass by.” “But that’s not all,” continued Torlo, a lump developing in his throat. “You did a lot of the navigating yourself. You knew the route, you brought us here on purpose, steering us this way and that ever so slightly. Killing off a few here and there.” “Guilty as charged.” This time there was no flicker of shame in the Ta-Matoran’s tone. “I played you all like pawns. A bad thing was done to me once and I was left crippled. I was sent to Karzahni. I was spurned and ridiculed at every stage. The world can go to blazes. I just want justice.” “''Personal'' justice.” “Whatever.” The platform cleared the upper edge of an enormous cavern. The solid wall of the Southern Continent’s volcanic soils had suddenly given way to a vast hollow in the rock. Whether it was a natural chasm or deliberately excavated it was impossible to tell, but there was enough room for several Airship hangars. Their metal elevator veered into the cavern, moving slowly inside the foundations of the Matoran Universe itself. Below them was an immense, metallic web of crisscrossing walkways. Entire platoons of Bohrok stomped across the various different stages and corridors. On one level there were serried ranks of Bohrok, all moving in unison, disappearing into a deeper, darker cavern. “By Karzahni’s twisted spirit,” breathed Torlo. He had never in his life seen so many enemies. Iolan shrugged. “Sucks for you guys. You’re really in the –” “Should have seen this coming,” interrupted the Le-Matoran. There was no attempt at a casual demeanor now. “We really should.” “What do you mean?” demanded Sarnii, trying to pretend she was more shocked by his words than the legions of Bohrok before them. “They’ve been here all the time,” Torlo sighed. The expression on his Kanohi was dark, rueful. “Look at this place! It must’ve taken years to construct.” “I think it’s worse than that,” murmured Connla quietly. Sarnii let out a hiss of frustration. “Will you two stop saying that? “''It’s worse than that''” and “''We should’ve seen this coming''”. By Tren Krom! How much worse can it get?” “A lot,” responded Connla with uncharacteristic ice in her voice. “I think I know what this place is. I heard rumors in my old village or the Order of Mata Nui hiding a top-secret base somewhere underground, where they took all their high-level prisoners for interrogation." “No way,” snorted Iolan, spitting in disbelief. “I thought we’d already established that the Bohrok serve the Brotherhood of Makuta now. And you know how Makuta are. Interrogation? I think experimentation is more accurate. Makuta love prisoners, after all. It gives them such a sense of power. They love nothing more than lording it over the inferior masses of this scum-filled universe. Humiliation, torment, slavery. That’s their thing.” Sarnii shook her head. “You’re hardly one to talk, Iolan. You’ve never even met a Makuta.” Before another argument could erupt, Torlo raised a hand and silenced the Vo-Matoran and the traitor, then turned to Connla. “This Order of Mata Nui base. Is there anything else you can remember about it?” “Why?” The blue-armored Matoran’s tone was bleak. Her face was retreating further behind her Kanohi as she prepared herself for what lay ahead. “Anything could be useful.” “Don’t count on it. They called it the Black Hole – as in nothing ever came out again. No one – and I mean no one – ever escaped from this place. It’s a one-way ticket.” “''Cease talking!” boomed the Nuhvok-Kal, taking a step towards Torlo, its Energy Shields twitching eagerly. “''Prisoners will be silent!” Nobody spoke again as the platform continued its descent into the Hive. Whenever they passed more Bohrok, mechanical heads would turn, insect-like bodies swiveling, observing. It was as if every Bohrok that saw them was minutely examining them, glaring at them with a mixture of hatred and resentment and, perhaps, just a hint of curiosity. The three Matoran huddled together. Sarnii moved closer to Torlo than she needed to. Even Iolan didn’t dare speak. Presently, the platform lowered itself into a wide reception area. Bohrok stomped to and fro, watching them carefully. Two more Bohrok came forward from the platform. Both were clad in Elite, silver armor, indicating their Kal status. “''Step off the landing platform,” instructed the first, a white and silver Bohrok. Slowly the prisoners filed onto the metal floor and the two new Bohrok Kal joined their protective cordon. A brown and silver Bohrok Kal took swipe at Torlo, striking his back with the edge of its shield and prodding him forwards. “''Move! Faster! Obey the Bohrok Kal!” The Matoran of Air glared back. “Don’t push me, you metal creep.” The Bohrok’s headpiece twitched to the left , the bulbous green eyes fixed on its target. “''Be silent!” Torlo held his ground, his Kanohi reflecting the light. “Don’t cock your head at me, creep. I can get a couple of good widgets for that at the scrapyard in my village.” “''Be silent or you will be executed!” “All right, cool it,” interjected Sarnii sharply. “That’s enough, Torlo. Let’s not rile them. It’s too easy.” With a snort, the Le-Matoran turned away. “Whatever you say,” he grunted dryly. The brown and silver Bohrok-Kal circled around Torlo, examining him from every angle. “''You will obey the Brotherhood of Makuta! From now on you will take orders from only the Bohrok. You are no longer the commanding officer of your unit.” “I was never the commanding officer,” shrugged Torlo. “Nobody else had the guts to take responsibility for charging aimlessly through the dark.” Sarnii, keeping very much to the background, watched the exchange carefully. She didn’t know whether or wince or to cheer out loud. But Torlo was playing a dangerous game, the line between defiance and suicide was a very thin one when baiting Bohrok. This particular Bohrok had already reached screaming level. “''You will obey the Brotherhood of Makuta! You will obey!” “Just remember,” countered Torlo coolly, “that headpiece is mine.” “''Be silent!” One of the brown and silver Bohrok’s shields swung forward, connecting solidly with the Zatth-wearer’s chest, knocking the breath out of his lungs and sending Torlo crumpling to the ground. Both Sarnii and Connla rushed to his side but the Le-Matoran shrugged them both off. “You’re going to get yourself killed!” snapped Sarnii. “''The next prisoner to speak without permission will be obliterated!” announced the brown Bohrok Kal. Torlo’s bravado may have been inspirational, but he had very nearly paid for it with his life. Connla was trying to keep a low profile and merge with the group, keeping her head down. A deep metallic groaning emanated from behind the prisoners. All further conversation halted as the very walls of the Bohrok Nest lurched. There was a high-pressured hiss as ancient air escaped from pipes and the barrier behind them slid apart. Heavy metal bolts slowly withdrew. A thick mist and green light poured out of the hidden chamber to reveal a monstrous form skulking in the dark. A robotic form of tremendous size stood majestically in the limelight, its black and blue armor glimmering dully in what little brightness the Bohrok Nest was afforded. Torlo surmised that this was the machine designated as overall commander of the Bohrok Nest, a mechanical monstrosity that towered taller than any Bohrok. The Bohrok Kal certainly deferred to it as their chief, backing away instinctively to allow it to access the prisoners, which it did, advancing forwards like a chess piece. Its burnished black armor glinted dully. It nightmarish eyestalk turned to stare at them with blue, glowing lenses. A pair of long, thin, Rahi-like arms protruded from its midsection with three fingers on each hand and big, throbbing blue sensors at the end of each finger. “''Report!” commanded the strange blue and black mechanical monstrosity, its eyestalk bearing down on the Nuhvok Kal. “''Excavation work to the Universe Core is behind schedule,” replied the black and silver-armored Bohrok of Gravity. “''Slave output is falling. Resources will be diverted.” “Acknowledged,” boomed the Swarm Commanding Bohrok. “Report on the Scientific Research Division.” “''Progress continues. The Research Team estimates breakthrough in 48 hours.” “''That is unsatisfactory! The barriers of the Universe Core must be broken as soon as possible. Divert all available resources. Priority one.” ordered the Command Bohrok, its single blue eye fixing on the Nuhvok Kal. Their guide bowed its misshapen, robotic head then marched off deeper into the nest. Then that single fearsome blue eyestalk rotated around to pierce each other Matoran prisoners. “I am Bohrok X,” it boomed. “''Prisoners will be scanned and categorized,” announced the Kohrak Kal. “''Stand apart! Move!” The little group shuffled around until they were all separate and in a line. Iolan watched through empty eyes until he realized that the Bohrok were waiting for him too. “But... I helped you,” he spluttered. “You can’t possibly want to process me too!” None of the Bohrok responded. The Ta-Matoran’s mouth hung open in disbelief. “We had a deal!” “''Your usefulness has expired,” countered the Kohrak Kal harshly, its sapphire eyes burning fiercely. Iolan searched around, wide-eyed, looking for help. He found no sympathy in Torlo’s obdurate expression. Ruefully, the Ta-Matoran swallowed then stepped forwards. Bohrok X advanced, sensors on the tips of its fingers droving all over him, emitting strange electronic warbling noises. “''Species – Ta-Matoran,” it declared. “Physical capacity – Level six point four. Marginal use. You will be fitted with a Krana Yo.” “''Marginal?” echoed the Calix-wearer, affronted. The Bohrok Commander retracted then moved past the confused Matoran of Fire, onto Connla. “''Species – Ga-Matoran, Physical capacity – Level five point three. Marginal use. You will be fitted with a Krana Ca.” The Pakari-wearer quivered as the leader of the fully-mechanical Bohrok dismissed her “Species – Vo-Matoran,” stated the Bohrok leader. “Physical capacity - level seven point four. Suitable. You will be fitted with a Krana Bo.” The Kaukau Nuva-wearer looked fearfully at Torlo, the next in line. He reached out and squeezed her hand gently. Bohrok X moved one, scanning Torlo next. He stood straight, shoulders back, chin up, almost as if he was posing for a Po-Matoran to carve his statue. “Species - Le-Matoran. Physical capacity - Level nine point four. Wait!” Something had attracted the machine’s attention. “Extend your arm.” After a brief pause, Torlo thrust out his left arm and removed part of his armor to show his biomechanical composition. Bohrok X’s sensors focused on a small white scar in the muscle tissue of his forearm. “Evidence of subcutaneous transmitter removal.” “Transmitter?” Connla whispered. “What transmitter?” “Not a clue,” Sarnii whispered back. “But Torlo doesn’t look happy.” The Matoran of Air glared stonily at the Bohrok Commander and lowered his arm. “Guess it’s your lucky day,” he growled. “What’s going on?” Iolan wanted to know. Like the others, he could sense something was up, and curiosity kindled by panic was enough to make him forget his orders not to speak. But the Bohrok were too preoccupied with Torlo to notice. “Step forward!” commanded the Pahrak Kal. “Kneel!” “Oh, come off it,” replied the Zatth-wearer simply. “Not before you’ve had a chance to interrogate me, surely.” But before the Le-Matoran could say anything else, a Pahrak Va scuttled up behind him and swung the bottom of its staff at the back of his left knee. His leg folded and Torlo hit the metal floor with a yelp. “''Initiate mental assault!” The Kohrak Kal stepped forwards, its shields swirling like mechanical buzzsaws. There was a shrill, piercing whine and Torlo cried out in distress, flecks of saliva jumping from his lips. He slumped forwards, onto his hands and knees. He was trembling violently, his head hanging low between his arms, fighting the urge to vomit. Among all the confusion, the Kohrak Kal had activated a Krana Za Kal and reported its finding back to its fellow Bohrok telepathically. They were screeching at each other with excitement. Throughout the vast, metallic cavern, a ripple of agitation spread through the Bohrok ranks, with the Matoran at its very center. “''Alert!” grated the Kohrak Kal. “''Prisoner identified as Major Torlo of the Matoran Military Command!” “''Matoran Military Command''?” murmured Iolan in disbelief. “Since when?” “Since the very beginning,” winced the Le-Matoran painfully, his senses clashing together. “I was a high-ranking member of the Matoran High Command until Toa Helryx was killed and the whole system got stuffed up.” He reached down and tapped the scar on his arm. “Everyone who knew anything of value to the Matoran High Command was surgically implanted with a transmitter when they were commissioned. It was a small microchip that transmitted my location and health status – basically whether I was dead or alive – back to base. It helped the Military Command keep track of its important assets across the Matoran Universe.” “No wonder the Bohrok are so excited,” huffed Sarnii. “It can’t be often they catch someone as important as this.” “''Important''?” Iolan frowned. “He’s not important. Or at least not that kind of important.” “''Stand!” ordered Bohrok X, looming over the Le-Matoran. “Stand imediately!” Torlo didn’t reply. He just looked the Commander Bohrok straight in its eyestalk, his face as impassive as a rock. The Alpha Bohrok twitched, its eyestalk re-adjusting to examine him. Then it spoke once more, almost gloatingly. “Disable Major Torlo,” ordered the Command Bohrok. The Kohrok Kal turned around on its metallic heels, almost reflexively, and activated its Sonic Shields. At the same time, its Krana Za activated. Combined with the chilling vibrational effects of its weapons, a devastating ripple of solid Sound struck both of the Matoran of Air’s legs just below the knee joints and he collapsed to the floor. He lay there, hands scrabbling at the metal, unable to get a grip. His legs were completely immobile. “''You have suffered temporary neurological damage,” stated the Kohrok-Kal. “''Mobility will return in due course.” “Take Major TOrlo to the Interrogation Level,” ordered the Bohrok Commander. A pair of Lehvak Va appeared from the shadows and grabbed the Zatth-wearer by either shoulder, then started dragging him towards a ramp leading further down into their base. He struggled against their grip, head high and shoulders squared. Instantly, Sarnii made her objection clear by turning and spitting at the Command Bohrok. “Leave him alone!” she challenged. “Don’t touch him or I’ll rip your circuits out!” “He is to be taken for a full brain excoriation and deep interrogation.” Already the spittle was evaporating from the strange Bohrok’s dome in a tiny, pathetic puff of steam. “You’ll have to kill me first!” challenged the Vo-Matoran. She lunged at the Kohrak Kal but the white and silver armored Bohrok’s jerked forwards, delivering a powerful headbutt to Sarnii’s midsection. She crumpled to the ground uselessly, where a pair of Gahlok Va stepped up to restrain her. They gripped her arms and practically lifted her off her feet, kicking and struggling. “You will obey the Bohrok!” ordered Bohrok X. “Why don’t you just kill me!” yelled the winded Vo-Matoran. “It is not necessary,” intoned the Bohrok Commander sinisterly. “You are required to work on our mining project. But you have disobeyed the Bohrok. One of your part much be punished.” Torlo looked up groggily. “No...” he croaked pathetically. “The weakest member of your group will die!” “No!” This time Torlo bellowed. Sarnii watched, her Kanohi white with fear. Connla could hardly breathe. She knew precisely what was about to happen. But her brain, normally so quick, had simply stopped thinking. She was completely unable to speak. Her mouth dropped open wordlessly as the Pahrak-Kal stepped up to her. “Destroy this Matoran,” ordered Bohrok X. The twin bursts of Plasma should have caught her square-on in the chest. But the Bohrok Kal had aimed to the right so as to leave some remains, catching her left leg and shoulder instead. The orange, bubbling bursts illuminated the Matoran of Light with a deadly, coruscating glow as her armor temperature vaulted, becoming superheated in a matter of agonizing seconds and burning its way through her flesh. Connla’s arm flopped useless to the ground, the limb completely detached from the rest of her body. She screamed and flung her remaining limbs out wide, irradiated flesh bubbling violently. The Pakari-wearer fell to the ground, sprawled across the metal grid. “No...” begged Torlo, almost silently in a pitch that only Stone Rats could hear. “''Please, no.” Then Connla’s face tipped slowly over and her open eyes were revealed. They were charred black and utterly dead. Empty eyeholes behind a blistered and alien Kanohi Pakari. ---- After having endured many twists, turns and backtracking from dead-ends, Santis and Calgia finally found their way into the Bohrok nest. According to the Toa of Lightning, they still were under Mount Valmai. For some reason, the Great Beings had decided that connecting the 777 stairs with the hive would be a good idea. Santis was starting to like Caliga. The female Toa was confident in herself and surprisingly, she hadn't lost her sanity after a millennia trapped underwater, something that showed just how mentally strong she was. For once, the Toa of Fire had found someone with a willpower and determination that surpassed his own. But, deep in the back of his mind there was something nudging him. He hated to admit it, but that was guilt for Krennato's death. It was a very small annoyance, though, and Santis easily overcame it. He was pragmatic and he knew that he had replaced a decrepit old Matoran with a powerful Toa. Eventually the pair saw the tunnel they were in widen, until it became a full-fledged cavern. The floor also changed from rough rock to polished circular tiles. They tried to continue walking in a strict, straight line, to avoid walking in circles. It didn’t take long for them to find some company in the lonely cavern. Orange dots, which hovered at their waist level, started approaching the Toa. As they came closer, Santis started seeing that the dots were triangular, that the light was reflected on impossibly white teeth, and that accompanying them was a light blue headplate with a sickly orange Krana inside. Gahlok. Santis signaled Caliga to close her eyes and cover her heartlight. The Toa of Fire did the same, while also powering off his fire sword. The Danju wearer knew that was a bold move to make, but Bohrok were not especially feared for their wits. Avoiding confrontation would save them some precious time, so they had to take the risk. The mechanical sound of gears spinning and ungreased joints screeching came closer and closer. Santis heard motion to his side – Caliga was getting nervous. Although she tried so hard to pretend that she didn’t have any, the Toa of Lightning was ruled by her emotions, like all females. Although he wouldn’t admit it, he was also getting worried. The Gahlok were walking right up to them. Santis was about to pull Caliga by the arm to move when suddenly a jet of water struck him at full force, sending him flying backwards. Another Gahlok shot at him, making him spin until he finally met the ground, crashing hard. The Toa of Fire instinctively threw a ball of flames at the source of the water, only to find it turned into steam. He ignited his fire sword, and stared at the attackers, counting eight of them. Caliga charged headfirst into battle, followed by Santis. The female warrior smashed the outer shells of two Gahlok, and then proceeded to slice the Krana inside with her spear. Santis threw up a wave of plasma, which melted the three Bohrok trying to stop it with more water. A curtain of steam, almost solid-looking in the light of Santis’ sword, engulfed the Toa. Santis felt a sharp pain in the back as he was head butted by one of the robots. Trying to keep on his feet, he spun around and shot beams of laser vision of the Bohrok, one luckily striking at the eyes of the machine, sending the Krana flying to the floor, where it was mercilessly stomped by Caliga. Only two Gahlok were left standing. Santis took of his Danju, taunting the Bohrok. The insect-like being didn’t think twice, and it launched its Krana at the Toa of Fire, who sliced it in-two. Caliga threw a bolt of electricity at the last Gahlok, but the Bohrok fought back with a water blast, electrocuting the Toa of Lightning. Furious, she rose from the floor and ripped open the robot with her bare hands. Moving on from the incident they walked for minutes, silent as they swam in the oppressively dense darkness. Santis’ sword was barely enough to light a few steps in front of them. Something in this place was clearly off. The atmosphere was heavy and Santis was starting to feel weak, even though that could be attributed to the long hours walking through tunnels with very few stops to eat in-between. "What’s that?" yelled Caliga, pointing to three green dots floating a dozen of meters in front of them. Both knew what that meant - It was the triangle of eyes and heartlight. The three orbs of light were fixed in the black firmament, like a ternary star system frozen in place and time, condemned to hover in the black void of space for eternity. Whatever those eyes belonged to, they weren't moving. Sanits scratched his head. "Bohrok are not that tall. Possessed Matoran neither." As the sphere of light of his sword engulfed more and more of the seemingly impenetrable darkness the Toa finally met a solid structure, above which hovered the eyes, still out of reach. It was a platform of some sort, with some kind of strange machinery, wires crisscrossing from various connection ports and ending in a central connection… where the mysterious figure was. Creeping closer, Santis observed how badly rusted most of the machinery was, and realized that it must be a command center of some sort. There was screen showing the depiction of Krana, some levers and buttons, as well as various smaller screens with coordinates. Santis touched one of the buttons, and the Krana Yo in one of the screens turned into a Krana Vu. Santis decided that this must be the way that the Bohrok Va know which Kanohi they have to change, and probably it also served as means for the Bohrok squad leaders to communicate with one of various command centers without having to overload the Bahrag Queens themselves. But the most important piece was still missing – the person behind that had to manipulate all the controls. The Toa of Fire was expecting anything - Skakdi, Rahkshi, Makuta or even Krennato's ghost coming to kill him for saving her murderer. Therefore, what he felt when his fire sword finally illuminated the figure could only be described as disappointment. Just another Toa. Only that this one wasn’t moving at all, like if he was a statue. It was sitting on a chair, hands attached to wires, circled by more of the machinery that Santis had examined. The Danju-wearer started examining the immobile Toa's armor, trying to determine its element. A pair of armored feet were connected to a pair of equally armored legs. On the Toa's back, a huge and at the same time graceful shield was attached. The whole figure was colored in shades of grey and black. That meant Sonics. All of it was monotone, until he reached the face, where a disgustingly black Krana Za was attached, like a charcoal leech sucking out his sanity. "What should we do with him?" asked Santis as he examined the parasite. It was warm on the touch. "I say you get out of my way and I just zap him. I've lost enough time enclosed; I shall waste no more of my life. Not for a Toa." "Hey, why all this violence and extremism? I think we should just free him from the Krana. I'm offering him the same thing I offered you." "I didn't ask to be saved. I already told you that I owe you nothing. I'm not following you because of a life debt, but because of convenience." Santis turned his back to argue when suddenly the Toa of Sonics sprung to life and slammed the Danju wearer hard with his shield. Then the Krana-enslaved Toa turned on Caliga, sending a wall of piercing sound at her. "Enemies of the Brotherhood will be executed," challenged the grey Toa in a serene, ill-fitting voice. Santis groaned as he got back to his feet. "Hey there, don't get out of character. You're supposed to be one of the clean-freaks of the Swarm, not a Rahkshi-lover." The Za-wearer hesitated for a moment, a glimmer of dazed recognition glinting in his emerald eyes. But then, just like that, the slither of hope disappeared and the Toa of Sonics engaged his two opponents. Santis tried to bring him down with a wild swipe from his sword, only to meet with a loud screech that hammered his audio receptors, loosing grip on the weapon. His enemy kicked it away, leaving them in complete darkness. ---- Connla’s smoking corpse lay between the prisoners and the Bohrok. All that could be heard in the minutes that followed was the full, persistent throb of the Bohrok machinery. “There was no need for that,” snarled Torlo quietly. He didn’t look up. He was staring down at the body, his fists clenched hard. “She wasn’t any kind of threat to you.” “''The Ga-Matoran was of no use to us,” declared the Bohrok Commander. Its voice grated at Torlo’s nerves, and he closed his eyes to shut out the sight. “You’ll pay for this,” he muttered. He tried to sit up on the floor, teeth gritted as his legs throbbed with astonishing pain. “''I’ll make you pay.” The Bohrok Commander circled around Torlo, eyestalk fixed on him. “''Cease talking!” screeched the Pahrak Kal. “Your associates will be taken to the mines and made to serve the Bohrok cause,” deliberated Bohrok X darkly. Torlo never took his cloudy eyes off of Connla’s corpse. “You will be taken for deep-level interrogation. You will not survive this process. The information that you divulge will serve the Bohrok. It will be used to aid us in our victory and destroy the Matoran race. You will obey!” Torlo raised an eyebrow. “That a fact?” he challenged. “Silence!” “Why? What are you going to do to me, Bohrok?” snarled the Le-Matoran. “I’m too valuable for you to kill. You need me alive for interrogation, remember? To help you wipe out the Matoran.” “You will be made to cooperate. If necessary you will be permanently disabled and taken to the Interrogation Chamber by force.''" Torlo straightened up squaring his shoulders. Even in these desperate circumstances, half-crippled and leaning on two Bohrok Va for support, the stubborn, thick-skinned Le-Matoran had found a way to maintain his dignity. “Forget it. I’ll walk.” He shot a glance at his two companions and smiled wearily. “Don’t worry, I’ll be OK,” he lied. “We’ll come back for you!” shouted Sarnii as the two Pahrak Va marched off, dangling the Le-Matoran like a puppet, heading for a doorway that led deeper into the prison. Then the door closed and Torlo knew that would be the last he ever saw of her.